I'd Do Anything
by Potato Maiden
Summary: A one-shot Asmi to "I'd Do Anything" Small hint of romance I suppose. Rather cute, slight fluff sort of deal.


**I'd Do Anything**

a/n: I've been listening to Simple Plan a lot recently and the song struck me as "Hey! This is a good song-fic song!" So, here we are now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _I'd Do Anything _or Rayearth.

**I'd Do Anything**

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

It's been a while since I last saw her. She went off to college, and got a good job, but she's one of the rich kids who can live off of their parents. But the ironic thing is, she's inside that bistro serving people. I suppose that's a good job. I've been thinking about her since I met her. That beautiful, long blue hair, her cerulean eyes, and her disposition. All of it. Ryuuzaki Umi has been the love of my life as long as I can remember, and I never told her that, I've always been to shy, my sister, Caldina always called me a chicken for never asking Umi out.

"Ascot-kun?" came a questioning voice in front of me. It was Umi. She apparently had recognized me. So, you know how it is, you hear your name, you look up.

"I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" she asked that as if she even cared. She may have, but, it was hard to tell, part of her charm I suppose.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She shrugged and looked back at the bistro.

"Why don't you come over for some lunch, I have break soon, we can eat together, like when we were in high school," she offered. I accepted, I always jumped at the chance of lunch with her, who wouldn't?

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight _

Our lunch ended quickly and I smiled, I haven't seen him since high school, and he is still as shy as I remember, with his cute little stammer. I started to write letters to him before but it always was put off because I didn't know his address or I forgot about it. So many things I wanted to tell him, I almost did, but duty calls. Of course, with the last few hours of my shift after the lunch break, my mind was fogged up. Thinking, about Ascot. Because of this, I broke three dishes, dropped a plate of crepes on a customer while pouring hot coffee on the lap of another; that is not good.

"Ryuuzaki, you're a wreck, what's wrong with you today?" the manager asked me. I gave him my favorite excuse, schoolwork is backing me up, and I have a few tests that are major grades, you know, that sort of thing.

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Ferio couldn't help but laugh at his friend's story.

"So, you're telling me you ran into Ryuuzaki, in a restaurant, waitressing and you ate lunch with her, _again_?" he asked. Ascot nodded as Ferio went on, "You stuttered again didn't you?" he finished. Once again, Ascot nodded.

"It was only a few years ago, you blushed madly at the sight of her, you got better at that...I hope." Ferio added quickly.

About six years ago, Umi and Ascot would be sitting in the grass during lunch, just watching the world go by. It was around the same time Umi would be ditching her fourth period to eat lunch and the security guards would be looking around for her. On this particular day however, Ascot was, well, out of it.

"Ascot-kun? What's wrong? Are you sick?" she would ask him.

"I'm fine, just thinking." At those words, Umi would freeze and stand up quickly, realizing the security guards were about twenty feet away. But however, today being a lucky day for Ascot, Umi stood up much too fast and fell backward into Ascot's lap. There were other times he would make her laugh. But that was six years ago, this is the present.

"Ascot, snap out of it." Ferio said snapping his fingers in front of the man's face.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" he wondered aloud.

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

"Ascot," Umi began, "maybe I should just quit. Quit school I mean, my parents wouldn't care, they're not home enough to realize it." she concluded. Ascot looked at her dumbfounded.

"You should stay, let them have something to be proud of, other than having an extremely talented fencer and chef for a daughter." Ascot muttered. Umi looked at him and sighed.

"I guess you're right, but they already have things to be proud of, not just my cooking. I want out, maybe to Kyoto, Osaka or Okinawa..."

"Caldina was born in Osaka." Ascot said. Umi smiled, before stifling a laugh.

"You're right Ascot, I can get out as soon as I graduate, if I graduate."

"I thought Fuu was helping you keep up,"

"She got busy with Ferio," said Umi in a venomous tone.

But then again, that was six years ago and Ascot was still waiting for her to ring him up and ask for some kind of help. He missed her, and he kept waiting until he figured she'd done well enough on her own. But, hey, maybe Umi missed him too, maybe she'll stop by the vet's office one day with a sick animal and she'll come to him for help. Then again, it was just a short fantasy of his.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you 

There was another time, when Umi and Ascot fell asleep at Fuu's house for a big study session. Umi because she could and Ascot because he had a lack of sleep, Caldina was fighting with Lafarga over the phone, and keeping everyone up. He pondered that a multitude of times, if they ever parted ways, which they did, would she remember him. He didn't, a picture of her was in his wallet. I wasn't there on purpose, he was given that picture to him by Fuu. And Caldina put it in the wallet for him. So, in all reality, it was Caldina who should have that picture.

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana Nanana _

Ascot lay on his bed that night, the day's event's reeling through his mind. He closed his eyes, all he saw was Umi's figure, smiling and laughing. He couldn't sleep and a walk felt good but, he was lazy, much less then Ferio, but still lazy nonetheless. She just wouldn't stay out of his mind. He couldn't forget her if he tried. The effects of a long lasting crush.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you_

_to fall asleep with you_

_with you_

It was about a week later when Ascot was out to a local bar and saw Umi there with Fuu, who was refusing to drink anything.

"Isn't that Ascot-san over there, Umi-san?" Umi sighed.

"Fuu, after all these years, you still won't drop the honorific, why?" she question. Fuu gave a shrug and led Umi to Ascot. To Ascot's surprise, Umi hugged him, causing him to blush, which caused our blue haired lady to giggle.

_'Remember Ascot, put all of this in the past,' _he thought.

Three beers and six kamikazes later, Umi led Ascot up to her shared apartment and to the couch. To be frank, neither of them made it past the couch, as both fell asleep. Fuu entered, giggled and fetched a comforter for the two, of course, not before taking a picture of them.

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

**End**

a/n: Yesh, my little cute Asmi for you all today. Can't you just imagine that scene? Picture idea...anyway, off you go to the review box!


End file.
